


Mano Baltarusijos drugelis

by EctoWindyBiologist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Love/Hate, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoWindyBiologist/pseuds/EctoWindyBiologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when big brother doesn't return home? And the only person willing to get close is the one that you hate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mano Baltarusijos drugelis

Today, for Natalia, was just like any other day in her brother's home land of Russia. She was waiting outside, on the bottom step of her  _dearest_ brother's home. Waiting for him to return from one of the world meetings they had every week. They had held it in Mont-de-Marsan in the lower half of France this week, and when Ivan had finally answered his phone after her first 154 calls, he told her in a shaky, almost terrified voice he'd be home in 3 hours. It's been over 5 hours. The radio in the kitchen had said a raging blizzard might be coming through tonight, but it didn't bother her at all. Natalia always believed that if she were to wait out there long enough one day, that Ivan would see her dedication and loyalty to him and would finally agree to marry her. Even after years and years of doing this, the plan was clearly not working but she fooled herself into thinking it was.

The entire time she had been waiting out in the blistering cold, Toris had been watching her from Ivan's living room. He would sit and watch until it was about time to make supper for everyone, in which case he would continue to keep his concerned eyes on the Belarusian while working. Natalia couldn't tell if he was a stalker, or he was truly concerned. Either way she found him to be a pitiful soul for bothering, especially since he would just move from the window whenever her gaze would turn back towards him. But since she was waiting for her older brother, she would quickly turn back to look out into the large, snowy front yard.

After a few long minutes her deep navy eyes scanned back and forth through the front gates, out into the snowy wasteland. There wasn't a human or living animal in sight, this only angered her further. 7 hours and still no sign of him, it was internally driving her up a wall and all she wanted to do was scream bloody murder. But alas, she heard some one approaching her from behind and she quickly whipped around with her large knife on hand and a crazed look on her face. It was only Toris who had his hands up in defense.

He glanced at me, sighing shakily, clearly afraid of me, mumbling softly, "Uhm, ah…M-Miss Natalia…dinner is ready. Would you…like to come inside a-and eat..? Instead of e-eating out here?" I glared daggers at him, he knows I hate coming in for anything, food, water, warmth, but yet he wastes every day coming outside and asking me the stupid question anyways…he must be a broken, shattered record or something. Besides, usually dinner was something I refused eat due to how nasty it looked, or something from brother's home that I'd probably down in a good few minutes flat…brother's food was  _so_ very good.

Toris had sighed noticeably loud when she lowered the sharp object a little. He let his hands fall back to his sighed before he started to mumble out what he wanted to say. "M-Miss Natalia. Dinner is ready and waiting. You know, i-instead of getting snow in your food out here?" Belarus glared daggers at him with a noticeable frown. He knew she hated to come inside before Russia returned, but he would still come out here and try to convince her to come inside where she was less likely to get frostbitten.

"Is it Russian?" She quickly stammered out, the chattering of her teeth clear as day.

"Well-"

"Answer the damn question you idiot!" She yelled out at him, the statement laced with poison and hatred. Toris jumped just a bit from her sudden outburst, but took a deep breath to call himself.

"No Miss, but it's *Draniki. I figured you would appreciate it with a side of *Salo..." Natalia raised a questioning eyebrow at him but wouldn't argue the point further. Food from her own homeland was a favorite of hers, even if she would admit it. She quickly made her way past him and towards the house, when she was out of earshot, he let out a small sigh and smiled before following behind her.

Belarus could feel his weird, happy eyes on her and she didn't particularly like it. Whipping around, having a look like she was ready to pounce, she growled loudly at him. Toris had stopped a few feet away from her with a deep frown and worried eyes like he hadn't been watching her at all. She would make sure Ivan heard of him and his creepy ways once he walked into the house ("Awwww, he must like you *malen`kaya sestra!" he would always say).

With a rather loud slam, the Belarusian had opened the door, and stalked off towards the dining room to go and at. The poor brunette behind her was left to close the door with a soft click and locking it as well. Natalia had also slammed the dining room door open, scaring poor Latvia, Estonia and Ukraine. As soon as she calmed down Ukraine had smiled wifely and gotten up, shuffling over to her little sister to greet her.

"*Sestra! You actually came in to eat with us!" The elder had grabbed both of Natalia's hands in her own and was smiling widely.

"Come! Sit near me and Eduard, Natalia! I wish to talk to you about my day today!" Even though Belarus had quietly protested, she wouldn't deny her big sister and allowed her hand to be held as she was walked to the table and sat on the other side of her. She could she Raivis sitting across from her, his little head down and the rest of him shaking. He was such a pitiful little boy in her eyes, and hated him with a passion since Ivan would pick on him but pass up the offer to pick on herself. But soon enough Ukraine had but in to stop Natalia's thoughts to start a conversation.

"Anyways, sister! How are you doing today?" Natalia clearly had a look of disinterest at her sister but decided to change up from the normal. She gave a sickeningly, sweet smile to her sister that obviously wasn't sincere as Toris came through the large doors with dinner.

"Oh today was just splendid Ukriane. You know, sitting outside waiting for big brother to give him a big welcome home hug." Her older sister could tell she was being sarcastic but gave her a light pat on her head with a small smile as her plate was set in front of her.

"I see, well I have a good story! You won't believe what I found while farming today!" Natalia's smile quickly faded into a look of disgust and misery, not wanting to hear said story. So she turned towards her food and picked up her fork to jab at it while her older sister babbled on.

"Do tell Ukraine, I'm sure we  _ALL_  want to hear." The statement was laced with sarcasm, but once Toris was seated next to the smaller, shaking Raivis he nodded in agreement.

"Y-Yes, why don't you tell us Miss Ukraine? I'm sure it's a good story for dinner time." At that Natalia gave Toris the sort of look that said 'what the hell is wrong with you?'. He ended up brushing it off as the older Ukrainian started.

"Well, while I was harvesting some corn today, I found a poor little baby bird! It looked like it had broken it's wing, so I picked it up and took it home to take care of it! I think it may be a swallow! I just hope I can find the parent's nest for when it gets better! I'm sure they miss their baby after all!" Natalia already wanted to groan in despair but chose to stuff some food in her mouth to keep her from hurting her big sister's feelings. This was going to be a  _long_  dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Draniki: Draniki or potato flapjacks, are thick pancakes made from potatoes that are served hot with cold sour cream, garlic sauce or berries (cranberries are especially good). The name draniki means "having been grated" because the potatoes are not cut but finely grated.
> 
> Salo: Salted and often seasoned pork fat, Salo is traditionally a Ukrainian delicatessen widely consumed by Russians.
> 
> Malen`kaya sestra: 'Little Sister' in Russian.
> 
> Sestra: 'Sister' in Ukranian.


End file.
